


Dance with your loved one

by OneSecretFangoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSecretFangoddess/pseuds/OneSecretFangoddess
Summary: Sam decides to dance, and Dean finds him.It's cute and fluffy.





	Dance with your loved one

Sam dancing to a pop-song, and even if Dean doesn't like the song, he likes Sam when he's smiling. Especially if he doesn't know that Dean's watching. 

“Hey Sammy.” Dean comes in, wanting to be on the front line to Sam's beautiful dancing.   
“Dean?” Sam asks, a bit flushed.   
“Did you see that?” Sam's looking down on the floor, not dancing anymore.   
“I'm not gonna tease you Sam. In fact, I liked it. Don't stop because of me.” Dean tells him, completely truthful. 

“Promise not to laugh?” Sam doesn't like to embarrass himself, but looks relaxed.   
“Baby, I'm not laughing.” The thing between them is pretty new, but Dean's look tells Sam everything he needs to know. Sam starts moving, closing his eyes and begins dancing as he did before. After the song is over, Sam opens his eyes and begins really dancing to the new one. This was much dirtier than the last one, but Dean is not complaining. 

“Don't you wanna dance with me?” Sam gets up in Dean's space.   
“I don't dance.” Dean begins, but Sam's puppy eyes makes him rethink that and gets up. They move together for a while, dirty as always. The next song isn't pop though, it's the kind of song that you slow dance at an awkward school dance. Sam puts his arms around Dean's neck, relaxing against him. They move slower, the music deciding their rhythm.   
“I love you.” Sam says, making the moment serious.   
“Love you too.” Dean says back quietly, looking into Sam's ever changing eyes. Sam hugs him closer, before kissing him, still moving to the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on tumblr, onesecretfangoddess, if you want to check my blog out. It's a lot of Dean/Sam, don't worry about that.


End file.
